


A pirate for a brother

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anonymous: I'm not sure if you're still accepting prompts but a pirate!AU of Deanifer would be nice (or if you don't want that couple Michifer works too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pirate for a brother

“Lucifer, I haven’t seen you in half a decade, and this is how you greet me? By tying me to a chair on your…” Michael wrinkled his nose. “Ship?” Lucifer snorted, placing his hand on Michael’s shoulder and leaning in so close that their noses nearly touched.   
“Of course, big brother.” He teased. “What better way for a pirate to greet royalty?” He laughed against the older man’s face; his hot, sour breath causing Michael to gag.   
“You know, you are even less funny now than you were when we were young.” He spat. Lucifer withdrew, a mock pain crossing his face.   
“I’m wounded, brother.” He scoffed. “My crew thinks I’m hilarious.” His words grew almost absent as his fingers dropped from Michael’s shoulder towards the silver emblem pinned to his chest. “In fact, they think you’re an absolute stick in the mud.” Lucifer tore the emblem off his brother’s clothes and his eyes lit up. “But they don’t really know you, do they?”


End file.
